This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This research study will try to determine whether children with autism have abnormal levels of oxytocin and/or serotonin in their blood, and whether oxytocin and/or serotonin levels are related to differences in immune function between children with autism and typically developing children.